


rewriting Holy Ground

by depresane



Category: Within Temptation (Band)
Genre: Panic Attacks, Resist (WT album), Resist (album), Rewrite, Rhyming, Unhealthy Relationships, crisis in relationship, draft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 19:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17883518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depresane/pseuds/depresane





	rewriting Holy Ground

I was supposed to feel safe here, protected  
Our tiny source of inner peace  
Instead, I work longer and wander  
Afraid of whom I'll have to meet  
  
I'm wondering how far we've drifted, love  
'Cause neither slur nor hug can reach you now  
  
Why won't you face your flaws?  
It takes two to fix our bond  
You're not changing, you're not changing  
I want to grab my purse  
Shut the door and leave you there  
But I'm fainting, I'm fainting  
Betrayed on holy ground, I am fading  
You know what's wrong here but your stubbornness won't change it  
Betrayed on holy ground, I am fading  
We are fading; your stubbornness won't change it

I don't care if it's raining or hailing  
I'd rather be away from you  
Did you think I would never learn that  
you're spreading lies and twisting truth?

You know you hurt me but your stubbornness won't change it


End file.
